


【空骑相关】【奥格瑞姆x伊思玛】-泡泡里的琥珀-

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 非常非常短根本只有几百字的复健，试试奥格伊思。有很多自己自行脑补的细节，若有bug都是我的锅。关于不断冒出的泡泡的部分灵感来源于阿来《尘埃落定》。
Relationships: Ogrim | Dung Defender/Isma
Kudos: 1





	【空骑相关】【奥格瑞姆x伊思玛】-泡泡里的琥珀-

**Author's Note:**

> 非常非常短根本只有几百字的复健，试试奥格伊思。
> 
> 有很多自己自行脑补的细节，若有bug都是我的锅。
> 
> 关于不断冒出的泡泡的部分灵感来源于阿来《尘埃落定》。

他暗自在心中认定这树林便是属于伊思玛，而他将为这土地提供无穷无尽的养料。堆肥，但不足以消除酸液升腾起来的灼人气体，林中抗酸的植物仍然迅猛生长，他开始增加前往森林的次数，得以开出足够他一人前进的道路。他仍对重逢心存希望，但又不得不承认现今希望有人能为谁悼念也是一种奢望。他砍断荆棘驱赶蚊虫，在这一过程中能感觉到自己的身体不如以往，他感受到这些冒泡的酸液蒸发形成的气体将会钻入铠甲的缝隙，且节肢不再似从前那般灵活，但他仍能很快地来到那个树木根系缠绕不休的地方。她仍在这里，藤蔓包裹她，枝叶遮蔽她，腾升着的浅绿色气体环绕着她。她从未变过，好似深陷于种种绿色拼凑出的一颗琥珀里。在奥格瑞姆的记忆深处仍有那白色的宫殿，还有泪水之城的喷泉广场，他曾同她——同伊思玛，在雕像下谈起远处布满水晶的山峰，而她看上去颇为忧虑，总为时间而发愁。就算是到了现在，奥格瑞姆看着闭上眼一动不动的她，也总觉得其实她正继续注视着他，看上去很是悲哀。

他又听到了那句话：“奥格瑞姆，我们已经没有时间了。”

这句话暗示了很多东西，包括二者间的关系与即将到来的死亡。但那绝非是委屈求全的悲哀，永远是有着棱角的、决绝的。就在这时，他产生了一种感觉，在他的身体内部，某个开出深深裂缝的地方正在冒出无穷无尽的气泡，好似从一滩一滩酸液里喷涌出。瘟疫不曾侵蚀这位英勇善良的骑士，但是的的确确有什么东西将他的心开出细密的孔洞：许多许多的泡泡冒出来了。

多么多的泡泡啊。他听着泡泡出现而又消失的吱吱声，坐在那深绿色的琥珀旁睡着了。

fin


End file.
